The Sinnoh League: PART 1 of a Poke Parody
by Tuesday Mornin
Summary: This parody of pokemon parody follows the story of trainer Anthony. Read as our main protagonist and his friends journey through different regions, avoiding carnivorous starly and challenging weird and pedophilia filled gyms. Warning; This story was written for my 100% pure amusement. There may be some strong language and content that may offend you.


_**The Parody:Pokemon Gen 4**_

_**WARNING**__**:**_**The following is a non-profit fan based parody. Pokemon is owned by whoever the fuck owns I gave you credit so you can't sue this this story may contain some offensive content but this being a parody and all you already knew that. So if you get offended don't be a bitch about how big of a dick I was cause you've been warned. kk. Reader discretion is advised and please support the official release.**

_**Part 1: Pokemon**_

_Chapter 1: Pilot_

**"Hey Anthony,"says a voice "WAKE THE FUCK UP!". Anthony feels something hit him. The voice is attacking he thought. He gets up in pain. "Ahhhhh you biiiiiii….. ohhhh hi mom". "So you're finally awake" she says. "Yeah I am, you didn't have to punch me to consciousness you know" said Anthony. "Sorry Anthony it was just really tempting plus I have been trying to wake your hispanic ass up for the last hour". "Hour?" He ask. "For what". "To get your first pokemon you fool" said his mom. "I don't really understand how pokemon works." said Anthony. "I can help." said a voice. Morgan Freeman then comes into Anthony's room through his window. "Wow it's Morgan Freeman!" said Anthony. "Yes its me." said Freeman. "I have come to explain pokemon to you." "Well explain on." said Anthony. "You see Anthony explained. "At the age of 10 you are old enough to go out into the woods and enter a creepy old man's lab. "There he will give you your first pokemon and you will receive five pokeballs to start your journey. Then you go out into the woods and enslave other pokemon by shoving them in your those balls that you got." "Makes sense" he said. "Thank you Morgan Freeman." said Anthony thankful. "No problem Anthony." said Freeman. "Bye." Morgan Freeman then flew out of Anthony's window.(CUE THE THEME SONG!)**

•**_•**

_**(after theme song)**_ **Anthony quickly gets ready, and runs like hell so he doesn't get to Professor Rowan's lab late. While he was leaving town to head over to route 201 he bumped into Emmanuel. "Ah my face again…" said Anthony,"you fucking cunn", before he finished what he was about to say Anthony realised that, it was Emmanuel who he bumped into. Emmanuel was a good friend of Anthony's. "Oh hi Emmanuel" he said. "Hey Anthony" said Emmanuel, what happened to your face man? "You and my mom happened" said Anthony. "Sorry" said Emmanuel while he helped him up. So what brings you to route 201 Tuesday? asked Emmanuel (Tuesday is a nickname that Anthony's friend gave him because his last name is Marte which sounds like Tuesday in spanish) Sometimes he gets called Tuesday Mornin because his initials are AM.(Get the joke that was made there?And no not morning they call him mornin so its not a typo.(What ever lets get back to the story.) "I'm going to Sangem town to start my pokemon journey" said Anthony. "Really?!" said Emmanuel in a hype voice "me too, lets go together, that way we are less likely to get raped, kidnapped, murdered, or eaten alive by wild pokemon on the way there" said Emmanuel. Emmanuel read an article on how Starly are carnivorous. "Good idea, not getting raped, murdered or eaten alive sounds awesome" said Anthony. "I hear that Eddy is there already, he said he'll wait for us so we can choose our pokemon together" Anthony said. "Nuff talking" said Emmanuel "LEGGOOOOOOO!" (It took Emmanuel and Anthony an hour to get to Sangem. You know looking back in hindsight they both had enough poke-bucks to take a cab, but they were both cheap like that so they just walked there. Good thing they travelled together cause they avoided getting raped, murdered or worse(for dramatic effect). So what pokemon will our main protagonist choose? Find out on the next episode of The Parody:Platinum version. **


End file.
